Konsultant
by Akimoto Rin
Summary: SLASH. Draco rezygnuje z życia w świecie czarodziejów pod pretekstem zakazu wykonywania zawodu, do którego przygotowywany był przez całe życie. Stawia pierwsze kroki wśród mugoli, gdy niespodziewanie, na ulicy, otrzymuje pomoc. Post-Hogwarts; Draco's POV; częściowe EWE czyli Epiloge, What Epiloge? Z założenia lekkie i przyjemne.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Na potrzeby fanfika przeniosłam ich o jakąś dekadę w przód. To są czasy w których żyję i które znam najlepiej :) post-Hogwarts; Draco's POV; częściowe EWE; główne postacie mogą być odrobinkę OOC, ale sporo Was lubi TAKIEGO Pottera, więc nie powstrzymywałam się ;)_

_Jeśli coś takiego już buło - sorki, ja się nie spotkałam._

* * *

01

Lucjusz siedział w swoim ulubionym fotelu. Narcyza krzątała się, poprawiając stojące na półkach i stolikach antyki i bibeloty. Po twarzy spłynęła jej jedna łza, która wymsknęła się nieposłusznie. Otarła ją, niby ukradkiem, choć nie umknęło to uwadze ani jej męża, ani syna.

Draco poprawił się w krześle. Mówił cicho i spokojnie.

-Minął rok. Nie zamierzam dłużej tego tolerować. Przykro mi. – Sięgnął po kieliszek i upił łyk słodkiego wina.

Ojciec go rozumiał. Obaj mieli zakaz pracy w Ministerstwie Magii. Jedyne konsekwencje, jakie poniosła ich rodzina. Jeśli nie liczyć powszechnej społecznej pogardy. Matka egoistycznie chlipała nad rzekomą utratą syna, dla którego tyle przecież ryzykowała.

-Wrócę – kontynuował Draco. – Wrócę, gdy będę na to gotowy. Ale teraz nie wytrzymam już dłużej.

-Dobrze – wyszeptała w końcu Narcyza.

Lucjusz skinął tylko głową, uważnie go obserwując.

#

Kiedy zgłosił się do Wydziału Nieruchomości w Departamencie ds. Mugoli w gazetach zahuczało. W Proroku artykuł o nim dostał się aż na trzecią stronę, a wielkie zdjęcie zajmowało chyba czwartą jej część. Zarządał dużego apartamentu w starej, cichej dzielnicy niezbyt dużego miasta. Poszukiwania odpowiedniego lokum wydawały się trwać wieczność, aż w końcu zmęczony arystokratycznym klientem konsultant zaproponował wykupienie całego piętra w stuletniej kamienicy i przebudowanie go zgodnie z potrzebami Draco. Zgodził się gdy tylko ujrzał okolicę.

#

W mieszkaniu, które kupił trwały prace budowlane. Ekipa mugoli w brudnych, poszarpanych ubraniach i z twardymi czapkami na głowach wyburzała ściany robiąc przy tym mnóstwo chałasu i pyłu. W tym pyle biegał czarodziej czuwając nad tym, by dach się nie zawalił, ale szczęśliwie nie miał wiele do roboty. Draco znikał na całe dnie, włócząc się po okolicy. Kilkaset metrów od kamienicy był duży park. Szedł właśnie jedną z alejek z przedziwnym wynalazkiem, jakim był lód na patyku, w ręce i szukał wolnej ławki. Było lato, więc korzystał z faktu, że lody i zimne napoje sprzedawano na ulicy. Nie odważył się jeszcze wejść do żadnego ze sklepów. Słuchał ich rozmów zastanawiając się czy to jeszcze jest angielski, czy już jakiś inny język.

Czekało go jeszcze urządzenie apartamentu i przeniesienie najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Dopiero wtedy mógł zacząć swoją samotną przygodę w nowym świecie.

Rodzice wydali mu się w tej sprawie wyjątkowo wyrozumiali. Wprawdzie wiele się zmieniło od upadku Czarnego Pana. Byli zdruzgotani. Nie potrafili się z tego cieszyć. On sam odczuwał jedynie wielką ulgę. Zmienili się. Wszystkich zmieniły te wydarzenia, ale Malfoyowie nie wrócili do swojego poprzedniego życia. Nie mieli do czego wracać i się poddali. Nie mógł na to dłużej patrzeć.

#

Prace były już na ukończeniu. Wnoszono już ostatnie meble, w kominku palił się malutki płomień, żeby sprawdzić czy komin jest drożny i Draco znów uciekł od spojrzeń obecnych tu czarodziejów. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i schodził po schodach, gdy usłyszał stłumione "och".

Jego oczom ukazała się młoda kobieta, w okolicach dwudziestki. Miała na sobie zwiewną sukienkę podkreślającą figurę i krótkie, fantazyjnie obcięte włosy. Uśmiechała się życzliwie.

-Ty jesteś nowym lokatorem z siódemki? – zapytała.

-Właściwie… Z siódemki, ósemki i dziewiątki – uściślił.

-Kupiłeś całe piętro? Łał, to musiało sporo kosztować.

Zlustrowała go, skupiając się na najwyższej jakości ubraniach i drogich butach.

-Strych zawsze ma mniej miejsca niż piętro – wyjaśnił. – W rzeczywistości nadal jest tam dość ciasno.

-Wierzę na słowo – zachichotała.

-Znasz gdzieś w pobliżu miejsce, gdzie można wypić dobrą kawę?

-Och – wymsknęło się jej po raz kolejny – znam świetny lokal. Właśnie tam idę. Jestem Jenny Austen, a ty?

Wstrzymał oddech. Dziewczyna dużo mówiła, już zaczęła się spoufalać, a on nie zdecydował jeszcze jak ma się tutaj nazywać. Potrzebował jednak kogoś 'stąd'.

-Draco Malfoy – odpowiedział.

Na wypadek, gdyby ktoś na mnie wpadł w tej dziurze, pomyślał.

-O kurczę. Skąd to imię?

-Rodzina mojej matki się upierała – wymyślił niechętnie.

Nigdy wcześniej nikogo ono nie dziwiło i nigdy właściwie nie musiał się przedstawiać. Poza jednym przypadkiem, dawno temu.

-Chodźmy więc.

Ruszył za nią. Wyszli z kamienicy i przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmiła Jenny. – Mam nadzieję, że lubisz nastrojowe miejsca?

Weszli do kawiarni i Draco uniósł brwi zaskoczony. Opanował się przypominając sobie radę szefa Departamentu ds. Mugoli.

Niczemu się nie dziwić, udawać że wszystko to się zna. Obserwować i wyciągać wnioski.

Ściany pomalowane na ciemnozielone pionowe pasy, na przemian błyszczące i matowe wyglądały jak tapeta. Sporo półek i regałów z ciemnego, hebanowego drewna, kilka różnych kształtów i wysokości stolików z kompletnie niedopasowanymi fotelami obitymi w czarne materiały o różnych fakturach oraz marmurowy kominek na jednej ze ścian sprawiały, że czuł się jak w domu. Albo w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu, choć na to było tutaj za jasno.

-I jak? Podoba się?

-Wygląda jak mój salonik w rodzinnej posiadłości. Chociaż fotele były raczej jednakowe.

-Och, arystokrata? – przywitała się z ekspedientką i zamówiła dwie kawy. – Czarna?

Draco kiwnął głową.

-Z cukrem – dodał jeszcze.

Siedli przy wolnym stoliku.

-To by tłumaczyło twoje imię. Nie obraź się, ale bogaci zawsze muszą być inni – naburmuszyła się. – Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. Te ich fanaberie. Jakby im nie wystarczyło to, że są bogaci.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, może po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu.

-Złe wspomnienia?

-Były narzeczony – odpowiedziała, ale wyczuł, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

-Czym się zajmujesz? – zmieniła temat po chwili ciszy.

Draco nie odpowiedział od razu.

-Właściwie to… Niczym. Na razie.

Oderwała wzrok od kawy i wlepiła w niego błękitne spojrzenie.

-Dużo forsy, nowe mieszkanie, nieznajoma okolica i smętne spojrzenie. Niech zgadnę: zaczynasz od nowa?

-Można tak powiedzieć – westchnął.

-Ale nie jesteś uciekającym przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości mordercą, co?

Ułaskawionym, dziewczyno, ale mordercą. Nie mogłaś lepiej trafić.

-Bez obaw. Jeśli przed czymś uciekam, to przed ludźmi.

-Norma. Ilu jest takich na świecie? Sama też zamierzałam kiedyś wyjechać, ale uświadomiłam sobie, że kocham to miejsce, a ten bogaty dupek i tak nie pofatyguje tu swej świty, żeby mnie dręczyć. Przecież to prowincja, czyli poniżej jego godności. Wybacz – dodała po chwili.

Zaśmiał się krótko.

-Lubisz czytać książki? – znów szybko zmieniła temat.

Zaczynał być ciekawy do czego go to wszystko doprowadzi, więc brnął dalej. Było nie pytać o kawę, stwierdził. Mam za swoje.

-Tak. Czytam całkiem sporo.

-Och, a w jakich gatunkach gustujesz? W tej kawiarni co tydzień organizujemy spotkania klubu czytelniczego. Przyjdź. W sobotę o szesnastej. I przynieś ze sobą swoją ulubioną książkę. Może się dowiemy czegoś o tobie?

-Przyjdę – odpowiedział po chwili wahania. – Może nie w najbliższą sobotę, może nie w następną, ale przyjdę – obiecał.

-Okej. Trzymam cię za słowo.

#

Draco opanował chęć teatralnego przełknięcia śliny. Ta dziewczyna go przytłaczała. Czy raczej, przytłaczała go świadomość jak jej osobowość sprawiła, że podczas jednego, krótkiego spotkania wciąga go w swoje życie. Krok po kroczku.

#

Apartament był już gotowy. Przeszedł się po pomieszczeniach z krytycznym spojrzeniem, ale wszystko wyglądało tak jak powinno.

Tuż przy wejściu była kuchnia z najnowszymi bajerami z mugolskiego świata, stylizowana na starą, z frontami jak z siedemnastowiecznych mebli. Sprzęty, których nie wiedział nawet jak używać pochowane były w szafkach i zabudowane. Wszędzie widać było ciemnomiodowe drewno i żółte, zielone i czerwone dodatki. Była jasna i przyjemna i nawet Draco stwierdził, że ciekawie mogłoby być spróbować przyrządzić coś mugolskiego. W obliczu jego permamentnego przygnębienia było to zdecydowanie pocieszające.

Tuż obok była jadalnia, a później duży, przestronny salon, mogący pomieścić kilkanaście osób. Draco nie zamierzał zapraszać gości, w szczególności w takiej liczbie, ale duży salon to było coś, bez czego nie potrafił się obejść. Tak jak i mały salonik po drugiej stronie apartamentu. Mały Salon był ciemny. Nie było w nim elektryczności i oświecały go tylko świece. Miał małe okienko, które wychodziło na północ. Wielki, kamienny kominek podłączony był do sieci Fiuu. Za regałem ze starymi książkami było przejście do malutkiego pokoiku bez okien, w którym schowane były magiczne księgi i przedmioty, które wziął ze sobą. Do pomieszczenia prowadziło też drugie przejście z gabinetu Draco. To był jedyny kącik, w którym magia występowała w skupieniu zdolnym zakłócić pracę mugolskich sprzętów.

Apartament posiadał także niewielką sypialnię, garderobę i wspomniany gabinet, łazienkę, pokój gościnny i pusty, niewykorzystany pokój. Część jednego ze skrajnych mieszkań pozbawiono dachu i ścian, budując oranżerię i taras. Skrzat, którego matka poleciła mu wziąć ze sobą dostał niewielką komórkę pod sporą szafką w Małym Salonie i był bardzo zadowolony z kwatery.

Nie chciał brać ze sobą Kostka, ale nie miał wyboru. Nie wyobrażał sobie by jakiś mugol krzątał się po jego mieszkaniu z miotłą. Polecił skrzatowi jak ma się zachowywać i tyle go widział.

Nowe życie czas zacząć.

A zacząć postanowił od kupienia jakiejś książki.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ponieważ pojawiła się nieścisłość wyjaśniam czym jest EWE:_**

_**EWE** - wg urbandictionary com jest to termin opisujący fanfiki z Harry'ego Pottera, które lekceważą epilog z ostatniej, siódmej części. Oznacza "Epilogue, What Epilogue?"_

_moje częściowe EWE oznacza ...sami się przekonacie co :)_

_**Saphira** Dziękuję za komentarz, bardzo mnie ucieszył bo pierwsza część jest bardzo krótka i ledwie wprowadzająca, więc nie spodziewałam się po niej zbyt wiele :) Draco w świecie mugoli to pomysł, na który wpadłam kompletnym przypadkiem xD_

_**ewa** Drarry to też mój ulubiony pairing xD dziękuję za komentarz, każdy sprawia, że aż chce się pisać x3 druga część jak widać już jest, właśnie zabieram się za trzecią - mam już połowę!_

_**qwert** Jeśli uważasz, że potrzebuję bety to ok, uznam to za konstruktywną krytykę jeśli podasz mi te rażące, niedające się czytać fragmenty jako przykład i napiszesz jak wg Ciebie powinny wyglądać, żeby 'dało się je czytać', bo na razie nie wiem o co Ci chodzi i Twoją wypowiedź odebrałam jako zwykły atak na swoją osobę. Jeśli chodzi o EWE: lmgtfy - Let Me Google That For You. EWE to 'Epiloge? What Epiloge?'. Gdy sama się z tym spotkałam po raz pierwszy to najpierw sprawdziłam co skrót oznacza. Zwykle nie pisuję PWP i, jak zapewne widzisz, tego PWP tu nie ma (i nie będzie), więc insynuowanie niewłaściwego ratingu jest bezpodstawne. Co do Lucka i Narcyzy - nie są dobrymi ludźmi i nie chciałam ich takimi zrobić. Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł? Są apatyczni i obojętni, bo społeczność ich odrzuciła i stracili swoją prestiżową pozycję. Na prawdę nie wiem jak można się tu doszukiwać dobroci._

_Niemniej dziękuję za komentarz. Ostatecznie daje mi on możliwość wyjaśnienia czytelnikom czym jest EWE :)_

* * *

02

Wszedł do dużej, jasno oświetlonej księgarni. W środku sporo było półek z książkami, ale równie dużo regałów z kolorowymi drobiazgami niewiadomego mu przeznaczenia. Gdy podszedł bliżej do jednego z nich i wziął do ręki czerwoną skrzyneczkę zamykaną na kłódkę zauważył, że wszystkie lężące obok są jednakowe. Jedyne czym różniły się między sobą to kolor. Dalej stały barwne kubki. Rządek identycznych, rysowanych w uproszczony sposób piesków patrzyło w tę samą stronę. Kolejny sznurek kubeczków był z kotkami. Równie identycznymi. Wszystko było 'identyczne'. Słyszał gdzieś, że zdjęcia i obrazy mugoli się nie ruszają, ale te masowe ilości identycznych przedmiotów wydały mu się odrażające.  
Przechodząc obok regału z prasą wybrał kilka wyglądających na interesujące magazynów i wreszcie ruszył ku książkom. Przyglądał się tabliczkom z nazwami gatunków, które nie zawsze mu mówiły czego się spodziewać. Sięgnął po jedną z książek i obejrzał okładkę. Przeczytał kilka zdań i odłożył ją na miejsce. Przeszedł parę kroków i wziął kolejną. Tym razem zaciekawiony opisem otworzył na losowej stronie i przeczytał akapit. Podobnie postąpił z kilkoma następnymi. Wybrał kilka oprawionych w jakiś skóropodobny materiał tomiszczy i dwa tytuły opatrzone krzykliwym napisem 'nowość'. Dołożył je do magazynów i ruszył do kasy zniechęcony. Zerowa wiedza o tym świecie nagle okazała się być odrobinę problematyczna. Kasjerka wpatrywała się w niego uśmiechając się lekko i po raz pierwszy miał wątpliwości co do motywów uśmiechającej się do niego kobiety. Zapłacił jej, zabrał siatkę i wyszedł pośpiesznie, zdeprymowany.

#

-Pierwszy wieczór we własnym mieszkaniu - powiedział do siebie. - Samotny wieczór z książką.  
Czuł się dziwnie. Nie tego chciał. Czy raczej właśnie tego. To była jego decyzja, nawet jego pomysł. Zimna kalkulacja, która doprowadziła go do wniosku, że tak będzie lepiej.  
Czuł się parszywie.  
-Przyzwyczaję się - powiedział przekonując samego siebie. - Z czasem się przyzwyczaję.  
Usiadł na fotelu z książką oprawioną w niby-skórę w dłoni. Żałował, że jest tak ciepło, że nie można zapalić ognia w kominku. Podciągnął kolana aż pod samą brodę i wpatrywał się w pusty salon przez kilka długich chwil. W końcu wziął się w garść, otworzył książkę na pierwszej stronie i zaczął czytać.

#

Minęły dwa dni od ukończenia prac nad apartamentem, nim odwiedzili go rodzice. I tak dziwił się, że ojciec tak długo opierał się rozpaczy matki.  
Narcyza ciągała go po całym mieszkaniu oczekując, że wyjaśni jej przeznaczenie tego i owego, ale on nawet nie znał nazw rzeczy o które pytała. W końcu usiedli w salonie, Draco poczęstował ich winem i spędzili wieczór jak co dzień w Malfoy Manor. Draco zgodził się na zamówienie prenumeraty Proroka Codziennego.  
-Musisz wiedzieć co się dzieje. Nigdy nie staniesz się częścią tego - zaakcentowała to słowo - świata, a gdy wrócisz nie będziesz już też częścią naszego. Dlatego musisz wiedzieć co się dzieje - powiedziała w pewnym momencie jego matka.  
Te słowa utkwiły mu w pamięci podważając jego decyzję zamieszkania wśród mugoli za każdym razem, gdy ogarniały go wątpliwości.  
Ojciec już od dawna nie komentował jego chęci wycofania się z życia. Draco miał wrażenie, że sam najchętniej zrobiłby to samo, gdyby tylko był cień szansy, że jego żona by się zgodziła. Uciekłby do Francji, może jeszcze dalej, byle nie patrzeć w oczy im wszystkim. Draco czuł, że w pewien sposób zdradził go, zostawił samego wśród sępów. Nie umiał mu spojrzeć w oczy.  
To był bardzo przyjemny wieczór. Nie był samotny.

#

Obudził się i natychmiast przygniotło go nawarstwiające się przygnębienie. Od kilkunastu dni czuł się przytłoczony. Była sobota. Czekał na nią od jakiegoś czasu. Postanowił iść na to spotkanie, o którym mówiła mu Jenny. Kiedyś w końcu będzie musiał się zaangażować, więc lepiej jeśli zacznie jak najszybciej.  
Przez cały ranek spoglądał na zegar zastanawiając się czy to rzeczywiście jest dobry pomysł, aż zegar wybił trzy kwadranse po trzeciej. Odetchnął głęboko, wziął książkę w rękę i opuścił swój azyl. Gdy był już na dole usłyszał swoje imię.  
-Draco? Och, to ty! Właśnie idę na spotkanie klubu. Może jednak się skusisz? Wpadnij chociaż na chwilkę! - Jenny zeskakiwała po dwa schody próbując go dogonić.  
-Właściwie... - za późno na wymówkę, pomyślał. - Właściwie to zamierzałem dzisiaj zajrzeć - pokazał trzymaną w dłoni książkę.  
-Och! To cudownie! - jej twarz rozpromienił uśmiech. -Co wziąłeś ze sobą?  
-Zobaczysz.  
-W takim razie chodźmy!  
W kawiarni było sześć osób. Oprócz stojącej za ladą nastolatki przy stolikach siedziały trzy dziewczyny w wieku Jenny, jedna wyglądająca na czterdzieści i siedząca w rogu starsza pani z wełną i drutami na kolanach.  
-Słuchajcie! Przyprowadziłam wam tego oto młodego przystojniaka, o którym mówiłam jakiś czas temu! - Draco uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Przywitajcie go ciepło! To nasz pierwszy przedstawiciel płci męskiej w klubie.  
-Potrafisz mówić wprost - wymamrotał. - Jestem Draco Malfoy. Niedawno wprowadziłem się do kamienicy po drugiej stronie ulicy - powiedział, wiedząc jak żałośnie to brzmiało.  
Zdołał się uśmiechnąć i natychmiast zasypał go potok imion ze strony członkiń klubu. Po przedstawieniach czas był na pytania. Tej części chciał uniknąć. Tylko dzięki naukom ojca zdołał wpleść w rozmowę własne pytania, pozwalające mu na naciąganie prawd i drobne kłamstwa.  
-Więc, jakie są twoje ulubione książki? - padło ostatnie pytanie.  
-Ekhem... - zaczął.  
Wiedział już, że żadna z nich nie zna francuskiego, więc podał po prostu kilka tytułów ze świata czarodziejów.  
-Nie wiem jak je przetłumaczono na angielski, czytałem je w oryginale - powiedział udając skruszonego. - Moja matka miała bzika na punkcie literatury francuskiej.  
Znów zrzucał winę na matkę.  
Dziewczyna siedząca przy Jenny, Rebecca, już miała coś powiedzieć gdy wszedł jej w słowo.  
-Ale mam przy sobie książkę, którą ostatnio czytałem - posłał jej swój firmowy uśmiech i Rebecca zamilkła.  
Pokazał okładkę.  
-Kupiłem ostatnio. Całkiem przyjemna na samotne wieczory.  
Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się.  
-Znam tego autora. Lubisz kryminały, co? Nie wiem czy bym to czytała wieczorami...  
-Przecież to tylko książka... - nie zrozumiał jej.  
Choć może to przez jego ostatnie przeżycia.  
Spotkanie było naprawdę przyjemne, nawet jeśli upłynęło mu w większości na wykręcaniu się od mówienia prawdy.  
Jenny podeszła do niego.  
-Przyjdziesz za tydzień, prawda?  
Draco skinął głową.  
-Pewnie tak.  
-Wspaniale! O właśnie... Tak sobie pomyślałam. Może wymienimy się numerami? No wiesz... Zawsze będziesz mógł dać znać jeśli się rozmyślisz - odwróciła wzrok zakłopotana.  
Nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodzi. Zamarł w pozycji, w której się znajdował, sięgając do stolika po swoją książkę.  
-To jak? Dasz mi swój numer? Tylko po to, żebyśmy byli w kontakcie. Nie martw się, nie mam żadnych niecnych intencji.  
-Mój numer... - powtórzył.  
-Och! Nie masz jeszcze? Zapomniałam. No tak, nowe życie, nowy numer telefonu. W takim razie weź mój. Jak sobie sprawisz to się odezwij! No to ja lecę! Mam zajęcia fitness na siedemnastą!  
Wybiegła z kawiarni. Draco opanował się i pożegnał z pozostałymi. Ruszył swoją zwykłą trasą w stronę parku. Nagle zatrzymał się, zdumiony. Kilka metrów przed nim stała wpatrująca się w niego dziewczyna.  
-Malfoy? Tutaj?  
-Granger...  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez chwilę. Nie wiedział czego się po niej spodziewać. Nie byli już w szkole, wiele się zmieniło, szczególnie od bitwy w Hogwarcie.  
-Co tutaj robisz? - spytał w końcu.  
-Wracam ze spaceru z rodzicami. Raczej co ty tu robisz?  
-Mieszkam.  
-Co?  
-Słyszałaś, mieszkam.  
Przypomniała sobie zapewne artykuły z Proroka, bo po jej twarzy rozlało się zrozumienie.  
-To zabawne. Moi rodzice mieszkają po drugiej stronie parku.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie mieszkają twoi rodzice - nie chciał, żeby tak to zabrzmiało. - Hej, Gran... Hermiona...  
Podszedł do niej. Uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.  
-Co to jest numertelefonu? - wypalił nieco zażenowany.  
Hermiona roześmiała się głośno.  
-Wystarczy - syknął gdy nie mogła przestać.  
-Przepraszam - otarła łzę spod oka. - To jest... Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć...  
Jej chichot wystarczająco go wkurzył, insynuacje jakoby czegoś miał nie zrozumieć dolały tylko oliwy do ognia.  
-Nie musisz mówić - rzucił sucho.  
-Nie, czekaj. Widzisz... Telefon to takie urządzenie, które możesz kupić w dużym sklepie, albo w którejś z sieci. To naprawdę jest sporo do opowiadania - westchnęła. - Kartę, tak zwany starter, możesz kupić w zwykłym kiosku. Ta karta ma unikalny numer. To jest twój numer i możesz go komuś podyktować. Jeśli ktoś wprowadzi ten numer do swojego telefonu może do ciebie zadzwonić.  
-Zadzwonić?  
-Możecie ze sobą rozmawiać na odległość. Będziesz słyszał głos tej osoby wydobywający się z urządzenia. Możesz też wysyłać krótkie wiadomości, jak listy.  
Draco patrzył na nią skonsternowany.  
-Zmieniłeś się - spojrzała na niego uśmiechając się życzliwie. - Naprawdę się zmieniłeś. Wiesz co? Mam pomysł. Przyślę ci kogoś, kto wytłumaczy ci wszystko, ok?  
-Kogo niby?  
-Zobaczysz. O ile uda mi się go namówić... Ale nie powinno być problemu.  
Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.  
-Wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto właśnie upiekł dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Kto to będzie?  
-Nie martw się. Wybacz, ale jutro są urodziny mojej znajomej. Muszę jeszcze kupić jakiś prezent. Do zobaczenia, Draco!  
-Taaa, do zobaczenia - mruknął. - Mam złe przeczucia.

#

-Co TY tu robisz?  
-Nie myśl sobie, że jestem tu z własnej woli.  
-Więc wynoś się stąd.  
-Jakbym mógł. Niestety, nie mam wyjścia.  
-Zabiję cię, Granger. Przysięgam!  
-Bez względu na jej zapewnienia, moim zdaniem nic się nie zmieniłeś, Malfoy.  
-Ani ty, Potter. A teraz wyjdź!  
Harry Potter rozsiadł się w fotelu i wykrzywił twarz w parodii uśmiechu.  
-Jak już mówiłem, nie mogę. Jestem zmuszony ci pomóc.  
-Nie potrzebuję pomocy, zwłaszcza twojej, Potter.  
-Hermiona twierdzi coś zupełnie odwrotnego.  
-Kogo obchodzi co myśli ta-  
-Nie próbuj nawet - różdżka Pottera była już na jego gardle.  
Wściekłe spojrzenie złagodniało dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
-Nie pokażę się jej na oczy. Porażka nie wchodzi w grę. Zostaję, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.  
Wrócił na fotel i rozsiadł się ponownie.  
Draco stał dalej oparty o ścianę. Z założonymi na piersi rękami obserwował jak Potter rozgląda się po saloniku.  
-Dość ciemno tu masz. Ale podoba mi się nastrój. Poczęstuj mnie jakimś winkiem i pogadajmy na spokojnie.

#

Draco nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Potter siedział w jego mieszkaniu, w jego fotelu i pił jego wino. A on siedział po drugiej stronie stolika rozmawiając z nim jakby te siedem lat w Hogwarcie nigdy nie miały miejsca.  
-Hermiona powiedziała, że nie znasz podstaw. Telefon to JEST podstawa. Dziś już jest za późno, no i jest niedziela, ale pojawię się jutro po pracy. Pójdziemy do sklepu, kupimy telefon i pokażę ci jak go używać.  
-Gdzie teraz pracujesz? - nie interesowało go to właściwie wcale, ale chciał odciągnąć rozmowę od tematu tego nieszczęsnego telefonu.  
-No tak, zniknąłeś jakoś tak na tydzień przed moim przeniesieniem, zgadza się? Nie czytasz Proroka?  
-Nie codziennie.  
-Szef Departamentu d.s. Świata Mugoli - uśmiechnął się. - Po ostatnich wydarzeniach na prawdę nie ma nas dużo. Tych, którzy znają ich świat.  
Draco przemilczał ten fakt. Sam przyłożył rękę do czystki. Wyglądało na to, że z Potterem żaden temat nie jest dla niego przyjemny.  
-Czym się zajmujesz?  
-Do tej pory właściwie tylko reorganizacją - Potter uniósł kieliszek do ust, - i kompletowaniem danych. Mamy ogromne braki w bazach. Wszystkie kontakty z żyjącymi wśród mugoli konsultantami zostały zerwane. Nie wiemy nawet czy przeżyli tę wojnę. Ale powoli sklejam wszystko w całość.  
Obserwowali się wzajemnie. Draco odpuścił sobie podtrzymywanie rozmowy. Nieprzyjemna cisza została przerwana dopiero przez stawiany na stole, w połowie opróżniony kieliszek. Potter wstał.  
-Późno już. Czyli co, zgoda?  
Draco spojrzał na wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń. Rozważał dostępne opcje. W końcu wyciągnął rękę i uścisnął jego dłoń bez słowa. Podejrzliwy wzrok zatrzymał na nowych okularach Pottera.  
-Wreszcie wyglądasz jak człowiek, Potter.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
-Dzięki.  
Zniknął w kominku.  
-Cholera... Wziął to za komplement, idiota!


	3. Chapter 3

_**zubatek** cieszę się, że Cię zainteresowało. Z założenia miało być lekko i rekreacyjnie(sic!) i nadal boję się czy wyjdzie tak jak chciałam. Tak czy inaczej mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz ;)_

_**edyta** witam, witam :) oj tak, dżungla mugoli to dobre stwierdzenie - może nawet go użyję? xD_

_**ewa** miło mi widzieć Cię z powrotem ;3 w tym komentarzu też chyba trochę wcięło, ale nie przejmuj się ;) cieszę się, że wróciłaś^^ teraz już mogą być dłuższe przerwy, bo zaczynam pracę, a i dziewczyny z tanecznej grupy są dość wymagające, ale jak mnie będziecie ładnie poganiać to będę pisać :3_

_**dosia123** dzięki! właściwie to Sitriel mnie na Snarry namawiała, ale jakoś mniej czuję ten pairing - przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o pisanie - więc zabrałam się za to (i za coś jeszcze, ale to muszę dopracować^^)_

_**Lajla** Draco ma tyle do nauki, że sama nie wiem od czego zacząć :) za to wiem na czym skończę... xD_

_**Basi** wiem! na razie nie jest tego wiele, ale to właściwie też jest celowe - sprawia wrażenie, że dni się ciąąąągną :) a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję :)_

_soł, część trzecia w Wasze łapki - zapraszam ;3_

* * *

03

Przez cały ranek chodził po mieszkaniu zniecierpliwiony. Musiał przyznać, że Potter jednak się zmienił. Był ciekawy tego popołudnia. Samotnie spędzone dni sprawiły, że wyczekiwał aż pojawi się w kominku Małego Salonu. W końcu buchnęło i wyszedł, ubrany w eleganckie spodnie i czarną, rozpiętą przy szyi koszulę. Wyglądał jak nie-Potter.  
Draco zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
-Rozumiem, że możemy iść?  
-Zgadza się.  
Gdy przeprowadzał go przez mieszkanie z ust Pottera wyrwało się głośne 'łał'.  
-Mówiłeś, że nie umiesz obsługiwać mugolskiego sprzętu. To co robi ten gigantyczny telewizor na ścianie?  
-Co to jest telewizor? - odpowiedział pytaniem Draco.  
Potter spojrzał na niego badawczo. Draco nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. Wzruszył ramionami.  
-Idziemy czy nie?  
Potter zdusił parsknięcie.  
-Idziemy, Malfoy. Prowadź.

#

-No właśnie o taki sklep mi chodzi. Nie wierzę, jak możesz mieszkać na takim odludziu. Ty.  
Draco zacisnął pięści w próbie opanowania reakcji. Od godziny chodzili po mieście szukając czegoś, co Potter nazywał 'hipermarket'. Na sklep wpadli przypadkiem, bo Draco nigdy wcześniej nie był w tej okolicy.  
Potter również się opanował.  
-Wchodzimy - powiedział normalnym głosem.  
Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak tylko podążyć za nim. Hipermarket okazał się wielkim pomieszczeniem z labiryntem regałów na których znaleźć można było chyba wszystko co da się kupić w tym świecie. Draco czuł się przytłoczony. Zewsząd otaczały go 'promocje' i 'niskie ceny' we wściekłych kolorach i nie musiały się ruszać, żeby go irytować. Potter czuł się jak u siebie. Kluczył między regałami jakby znał drogę na pamięć. Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać by mu tego nie wygarnąć.  
-Skoro już tu byłeś, to po co udawałeś, że nie znasz drogi.  
-Nie byłem. Każdy sklep tej sieci ma taki sam rozkład - wyjaśnił. - Oto i półka z telefonami. Niezbyt duży wybór, ale wątpię, czy byś chciał tłuc się komunikacją publiczną po zwykły telefon.  
Draco westchnął i sięgnął po pierwszy z brzegu model. Za urządzeniem ciągnął się kabel mocujący sprzęt do półki. Potter pochylił się nad nim i szepnął:  
-To zabezpieczenie przed kradzieżą - wyjaśnił. - Komórka z założenia jest przenośna. Nosisz w kieszeni i korzystasz kiedy tylko chcesz. No, to wybieraj.  
Draco czuł się jak małe dziecko, któremu pod nos podstawiono zabawki.  
-A jak niby mam wybrać którąś z nich? - fuknął. - Myślałem, że od tego tu jesteś...  
-Żeby decydować za ciebie? Nie wydaje mi się. Jako początkujący użytkownik i tak nie odczujesz częstotliwości taktowania procesora czy tego typu bajerów, więc po prostu wybierz ten, który ci się podoba. Poza tym tutaj, bo ma wyjątkowo marną baterię.  
-Możesz nie mówić w tym dziwnym języku? To mnie wkurza.  
-Wiem, dlatego to robię.  
-Ten. Wychodzimy stąd. Mam dość.  
-No dalej, nie denerwuj się tak. Nie jesteś pierwszy, ani nie jedyny.  
-Nie ważne. Idziemy.  
-Malfoy, musimy przejść przez kasę. Ależ ty jesteś uparty. Dobry wybór, tak na marginesie. Też mam telefon z tej firmy. Ostatnio robią najlepsze na rynku.  
Draco rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i wyłożył pieniądze na ladę. W następnym momencie poczuł szarpnięcie za rękaw i dał się ciągnąć do wolno stojącej budki.  
-Starter i dwa doładowania poproszę.  
Draco obserwował go przez ten czas. Potter roztaczał wokół aurę pewności siebie. Nienaganny strój i, w końcu, przyzwoite okulary odmieniły go zupełnie. Wykręcone na wszystkie strony kosmyki włosów nadawały mu zawadiacki wygląd. Niemal każda młoda dziewczyna oglądała się za nim.  
A przynajmniej dopóki jej wzrok nie padł na mnie, pomyślał Draco uśmiechając się do siebie.  
-Widzę, że wrócił ci humor. Wracamy do domu.  
Wywrócił oczami ostentacyjnie.

#

-I teraz to włóż tutaj. Tak, dobrze.  
Draco mocował się z zamknięciem jeszcze przez chwilę.  
-I co teraz?  
-Teraz włącz - z ust Pottera nie schodził uśmieszek. - Przytrzymaj ten przycisk, o tutaj. Już możesz go puścić.  
Telefon zawibrował mu w dłoni i o mało co go nie upuścił.  
-Uważaj. Jak spadnie to może się zepsuć.  
-Tyle to sam mogę wydedukować - warknął w odpowiedzi.  
Był sfrustrowany. Potter tłumaczył mu wszystko jak trzylatkowi czym jest quitdditch. I doskonale się przy tym bawił. Miał ochotę go wyrzucić.  
-Za pierwszym razem przeprowadzi cię przez kreator. Uważaj, ekran jest dotykowy. Wystarczy umieć czytać.  
-Nie przeginaj, Potter. Czego on chce? Co to jest pin?  
Potter podał mu pudełko z kartą. Obsługa telefonu rzeczywiście okazała się być intuicyjna. Draco był zafascynowany możliwościami. Bawił się ekranem dotykając to tu, to tam.  
-I czym to się różni od magii? - nie zamierzał mówić tego na głos.  
Potter parsknął niepochamowanym śmiechem. Draco, od rana nieco podirytowany, wybuchnął.  
-Dość tego! Wynoś się! - krzyknął.  
-A doładowania? Nie zadzwonisz jeśli nie doładujesz konta...  
-Wynocha.

#

Wygonił go. Ile naśmiewania się dobrowolnie może znosić Malfoy? Cholerny Potter.  
-Dam sobie radę - zapewnił sam siebie.  
Wrócił do telefonu. Usiadł na dywanie i spojrzał na porozrzucane dookoła papierki.  
-Instrukcja obsługi - przeczytał. - Co za cudowny wynalazek! - pochwalił i pogrążył się w lekturze.

#

Potter pojawił się znowu dwa dni później. Draco wchodził właśnie do mieszkania, kiedy usłyszał kroki dochodzące z Małego Salonu. Wyciągnął różdżkę z ukrycia i ruszył powoli w kierunku saloniku powtarzając w myślach jak najmniej czarnomagiczne zaklęcia. Przyzwyczajenie to straszna rzecz, stwierdził. Po chwili opuścił różdżkę, rozzłoszczony.  
-Totalnie ci odbiło? - krzyknął. - Mógłbyś się przynajmniej zapowiedzieć!  
Potter uniósł dłonie w poddańczym geście. Odezwał się dopiero po chwili:  
-Używałeś go już?  
Draco spojrzał na niego obruszony.  
-Nie miałem takiej potrzeby.  
Potter uniósł kąciki ust w lekkim rozbawieniu, ale nie roześmiał się.  
-Podam ci swój numer - zaproponował. - Nie zawsze mam włączony telefon, bo przy magii całkiem wariuje, ale zawsze będziesz mógł wysłać esemesa. To szybsze niż lot sowy, wiesz?  
-Esemesa?  
Potter westchnął.  
-Chodź, usiądźmy gdzieś.

#

Siedzieli swobodnie, pijąc kawę i rozmawiając. Absurdalność tej sytuacji uderzyła w niego nagle, pozostawiając w osłupieniu. Przez dobrą godzinę pochylali się nad telefonem, a Potter wszystko mu tłumaczył. Teraz po prostu siedzieli i dyskutowali. Potter opowiadał o swojej pracy w Ministerstwie. Co zdziwiło Draco w momencie, gdy sobie to uświadomił, nie przeszkadzały mu opowiadania o pracy w miejscu, które dla niego było nieosiągalne. Potter mówił w ciekawie, sprawiając, że Draco był szczerze zainteresowany. To było nienormalne.  
-Dość już tego dobrego.  
-Pokazać ci jak działają sprzęty kuchenne?  
Obaj odezwali się w tym samym momencie.  
-Co mówiłeś?  
-Ty pierwszy, Potter - powiedział Draco nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed dodaniem ironicznego uśmiechu.  
-Kuchnia. Na pewno jadasz na mieście? Pokazać ci jak działa?  
-Mam sam sobie przygotowywać posiłki?  
-Są gotowce, które wkładasz do mikrofalówki na trzydzieści sekund i gotowe, ale nie są zbyt dobre dla zdrowia... Ale przygotowanie sobie obiadu może być przyjemne, wiesz? To jak eliksiry, tylko zamiast kociołka masz garnek, zamiast ognia pod nim jest kuchenka, a produkty przechowuje się w lodówce.  
Draco popatrzył na niego niepewnie.  
-Zaczekaj na mnie, za piętnaście minut będę z powrotem - Potter wstał.  
Oczy chyba mu błyszczały z podekscytowania, pomyślał Draco. Potter zniknął w korytarzu i po chwili z Małego Saloniku słychać było jak mamrocze pod nosem cel podróży. Draco został sam. Odrobinę zdezorientowany wstał i wolnym krokiem ruszył do kuchni.  
Stanął na środku i rozejrzał się. Po chwili wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zastanawiał się gdzie wyszedł Potter. Nie usłyszał co powiedział przed kominkiem i nie próbował nawet się domyślać. Jakkolwiek był przekonany, że nie był on skomplikowany, zrozumienie toku myślenia Pottera nie było mu do szczęścia potrzebne. Chyba. Wspomnienie pustych pokoi i dłużącego się czasu zmuszało go do myśli, których na razie jeszcze unikał, a którym niebawem będzie musiał stawić czoła. Potrzebuje przyjaciół. Przynajmniej znajomych, pomyślał.  
Potter wrócił po dwudziestu minutach, obładowany reklamówkami.  
-Odwiedziłem supermarket. Przypuszczam, że nie masz tam kompletnie nic - powiedział i wparadował do kuchni kładąc zakupy na blacie. - No chodź, zaczynamy lekcję numer dwa. Temat lekcji: kuchnia.  
Draco prychnął ostentacyjnie, ale wszedł, siadając przy stole.  
-Chyba nie myślisz, że sam będę wszystko robił?  
Nastała cisza. Draco nie poczuwał się w obowiązku do odpowiedzi, a Potter spoglądał na niego oburzony.  
-Malfoy. To nie ja potrzebuję wiedzy jak przetrwać w świecie mugoli nie robiąc z siebie przy tym idioty - odwrócił się i zaczął wypakowywać produkty z toreb.  
Draco przyglądał się temu jeszcze przez chwilę po czym wstał i podszedł do blatu z zamiarem wypakowania ostatniej reklamówki.  
-To, to i jeszcze to można trzymać w szafkach. Reszta idzie do lodówki. Gdzie masz lodówkę?  
-Myślisz, że wiem? - odburknął Draco.  
Potter nie zwrócił na to uwagi i zaczął otwierać wszystkie drzwiczki po kolei.  
-Jest! - zawołał w końcu.  
Draco, szczerze zainteresowany czym jest ta cała lodówka stanął mu za plecami zaglądając do środka.  
-Tam jest zimno - stwierdził zaskoczony.  
Potter zachichotał z rozbawieniem.  
-W końcu to lodówka - powiedział.  
Draco uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Potter pochował już większość kupionych produktów i znalazł gdzieś duży nóż kuchenny, wspomniany garnek i coś kociołkopodobnego, tyle, że płaskiego i z długim uchwytem.  
-Nalej wody do garnka, ok? Jakieś trzy czwarte.  
Draco wyciągnął różdzkę i zaczął napełniać garnek. Potter westchnął ciężko.  
-Normalnie nalej tej wody! Jak kogoś zaprosisz to też będziesz różdżką nalewał? - jęknął.  
Draco opadły ręce.  
-Nic ci nie pasuje!  
-Nalej normalnie - poprosił Potter.  
Draco spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Nalał wody do garnka cały czas mu się przyglądając.  
-Jakiś dzisiaj miły jesteś - powiedział sceptycznie.  
-Ja zawsze jestem miły, Malfoy. Po prostu zawsze zakładałeś, że tak nie jest.  
Potter zaśmiał się, skinął głową zwracając uwagę Draco na to co robi i przy pomocy jakiegoś urządzenia rozpalił ogień. Postawił garnek na ogniu, otworzył torebkę z napisem sól i wsypał odrobinę.

#

-Nie ma rewelacji - skomentował Draco owijając spaghetti na widelcu i wkładając sobie do ust.  
-Ale jesz - skontrował Potter. - I chyba jednak ci smakuje.  
Draco przemilczał ten niewygodny fakt.  
-Czemu właściwie tu przychodzisz?  
-Nie ważne. Nie ma o czym mówić.  
Draco uniósł wzrok znad talerza. Potter wbijał widelec w swoją porcję, goniąc za kawałkiem marchewki.  
-Granger wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną stwierdzając, że ma odpowiedniego kandydata - drążył Draco.  
-Taaa, zapewne. Możemy o tym nie mówić? - spytał rzeczowo.  
Odrzucił sztuciec na talerz i wyprostował się w krześle.  
-Powiedzmy, że na jakiś czas sobie odpuszczę - ciekawość Draco tylko wzrosła.  
-Dziękuję, o łaskawości - zadrwił Potter.  
-No i tyle jeśli chodzi o bycie miłym.  
-To ty jęczałeś jak panna, że się na tobie wyżywam!  
-Jechałeś po mnie za to, że nie ja urządzałem kuchnię i nie mam pojęcia gdzie co jest!  
-Czy to takie trudne przynajmniej się zainteresować?  
-Jak niby?  
-I znów wściekasz się o nic!  
-Ja się wściekam?  
Potter wstał, mordując go wzrokiem. Draco uspokoił się w jednym momencie i wrócił do jedzenia swojej porcji.  
-Siadaj. Stygnie - powiedział chłodno nie patrząc na niego.  
Potter usiadł i chwycił widelec. Nadal był wściekły. Dokończyli posiłek w milczeniu, po czym Potter wyszedł bez słowa pożegnania.  
Draco patrzył przez chwilę w kominek, próbując uporządkować sobie miniony dzień. W końcu sięgnął po książkę i z ledwo zauważalnym wzruszeniem ramion rozparł się w fotelu zanurzając w lekturze.

* * *

_i jak? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Miało być lekko i przyjemnie, ale ten rozdział średnio się klasyfikuje (i to nie tylko początek, ale chyba zepsułam nim sobie pierwotny nastrój - powiedzmy, że tak miało być xD)... Cóż, cieszcie się, że w ogóle jest. Główna zasługa przypada Suzu, za podsyłanie mi fanfików z HP, bo zostałabym w k-popie na jeszcze trochę dłużej._

_Ale jak już mówiłam, raz opublikowanych fanfików NIE porzucam._

_A przede wszystkim dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, subskrybcje i ulubione - jeszcze się nie spotkałam z takim odzewem wobec swojej pisaniny, więc wiele to dla mnie znaczy. :heart: guys!_

_** zubatek** wszystkie rozdziały będą w okolicach 2k słów, nic nie poradzę xD_

_** Basi** to co wyżej xD a pranie zostawiam Kostkowi. (ja tam lubię Twoje komentarze^^)_

_** MonsieurWieloryb** yay! o to mi chodziło!_

_** RisnelTide** to jest slash, w gatunkach mamy romance, a postacie jak każdy widzi. Przykro mi, że banałami, ale to miało być z założenia lekkie i niezobowiązujące. Nie piszę rozprawy o przystowowaniu do życia wśród mugoli tylko fanfika. Nie mam ambicji. Beta? Widziałam gorsze teksty, pod którymi nikt się o betę nie prosił, ale jeśli ktoś zechce betować moje teksty to nie mam nic przeciwko._

_** ewa** jest jeszcze kilka tematów, którymi chcę go rzucić na głęboką wodę, ale ...zobaczysz^^ Wybacz, że tak długo trwało nim dodałam kolejny~  
_

_** Lajla** Draco w fartuszku - to jest to! hahaha_

_** Shaunee Altman** masz rację! nie wiem jak mogłam to przeoczyć xD zwykle sprawdzam tekst 50 razy nim go wrzucę (i może dlatego omijam oczywiste xD) za chwilkę poprawię!_

_** Akuma-loveless19921110** mam w końcu kogoś kto (mam nadzieję) będzie mnie poganiać, dzięki za komentarz_

_** Psyche** podaj e-mail, to zrobię wyjątek ;)_

_** brygida91** ooo, a mogę linka? zaciekawiłaś mnie^^ wydawało mi się, że nie będę zbyt odkrywcza w temacie i spodziewałam się listy nieznanych mi fanfików, do których będziecie mój porównywać (to częste w tym fandomie) a tu proszę, ledwie Ty jedna xD_

_** zaklinka** Hermi jest po prostu inteligentna i szybko łączy fakty^^ rośnie drugi Dumbledore, tylko lepszy xD_

_łał, I'm in heaven._

* * *

**04**

Draco obudził się w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, nucąc zasłyszaną gdzieś melodię. Przebrał się i przeszedł do kuchni. Na stole czekało już na niego przygotowane przez skrzata śniadanie. Usiadł, jedząc nieśpiesznie i zastanawiał się nad spacerem. Był pełny energii i koniecznie chciał coś, nie ważne co, zrobić. Po śniadaniu przebrał się i wyszedł nie zważając na kierunek.

Nogi same poniosły go do parku. Teraz siedział na ławce obserwując ludzi i rozkoszując się ciszą. Obok niego leżała nie tknięta na razie książka i patyk od ulubionych lodów. Przechodzący mugole rozmawiali tym dziwnym językiem i Draco nadal ich nie rozumiał, choć czasem wyłapywał słowa takie jak numer, telefon czy kod i zadowolony stwierdzał, że wie o co chodzi. Wziął głęboki oddech i niemal się zakrztusił. Był w parku, ale nawet to powietrze było zanieczyszczone. Nie był przyzwyczajony.

Jego dobry humor wyparował.

Co on tu właściwie robił? Mógł przecież zaszyć się w którymś z mniejszych dworków swoich rodziców. Sam miał też jeden w Walii, na szczycie wysokiego klifu, tuż nad morzem, z daleka od wścibskich oczu czarodziejskiego świata. Mógł żyć w luksusie, wśród dobrze znanych przedmiotów i _nic nie musieć_. To było racjonalne rozwiązanie. Powinien je wybrać. Nadal opadały go wątpliwości. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Dlaczego nie poszedł łatwiejszą ścieżką, jak każdy szanujący się Malfoy?

Właśnie dlatego, że tak zrobiłby każdy Malfoy. Ich duma, ambicja i rzekomy spryt prowadziły ostatnio do samych porażek. To te cechy Malfoyów sprowadziły klęskę na ich ród, niemal całkowicie go unicestwiając. Draco nie chciał wybierać łatwiejszej ścieżki. Nie zamierzał poddawać się ciążącemu na jego rodzinie fatum. Czuł, że gdyby tak zrobił z czasem znów obróciło by to się przeciwko Malfoyom. Postanowił pójść na kompromis. Owszem, wycofał się. Zrezygnował z dawnego życia, ale nie poddał się całkowicie. Nadal walczył. Był młody, miał na to siły, w przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców. Przeprowadził się tutaj, żeby zacząć od nowa, a we własnym świecie nikt nie dałby mu takiej możliwości. Wszyscy wiedzieli kim był. Co zrobił. Draco Malfoy, morderca. Nie miał szans na normalne życie. Wybrał mugoli, którymi gardził, bo go nie znali, nie wiedzieli nic o nim i nie osądzali go na podstawie błędów młodości, na podstawie błędów jego ojca. Wybrał mugoli, bo tylko wśród nich był anonimowy.

Był tchórzem.

Nie wierzył w to, że całkiem wrośnie w ten świat, ale skoro zdecydował stać się jego częścią, postanowił zrobić to jak najlepiej. W końcu był Malfoyem.

Otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, kiedy z wózka przechodzącej alejką kobiety rozległ się wrzask. Dziecko zaczęło krzyczeć i wierzgać kończynami, potrząsając całym wózkiem, a matka przystanęła próbując uciszyć malca. Draco prychnął z irytacji. Kobieta spojrzała na niego oburzona i z miną obrażonej matrony zrobiła kilka kroków, oddalając się nieco i powracając do uspokajania dziecka. Wrzaski wcale nie przycichły, kiedy się _oddaliła_. Draco westchnął, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. W końcu odeszła, wrzaski umilkły, ale Draco nie chciał już wracać myślami do tego co było, a w szczególności do tego czego nigdy nie będzie. Sięgnął po książkę i oddał się lekturze.

#

Czytał dopóki słońce nie zaszło za drzewa. W drodze powrotnej wszedł do cukierni, ostrożnie się rozglądając. Potter wystarczająco przytłumił jego pewność siebie udowadniając mu jak mało wie o tym świecie. Ciasto wybrał szybko, prosząc o cały kawałek leżący w witrynie sklepu. Sprzedawca uśmiechał się, radośnie wręczając mu torbę.

Draco nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego kupił to ciasto. Działał pod wpływem impulsu i nie zamierzał się nad tym zastanawiać. Odkrył, że impulsywne działanie może być całkiem przyjemne.

-Cześć, Malfoy – usłyszał chwilę po tym jak rozłożył się w wygodnym fotelu.

-Jesteś źle wychowany, Potter – skomentował wtargnięcie.

-Ja wcale nie jestem _wychowany_, ale co ty o tym możesz wiedzieć – Potter zachichotał mrucząc pod nosem coś jeszcze. - Dziś pokażę ci czym jest film. Genialny wynalazek.

Draco nie zareagował.

-Masz coś dobrego? Przydałyby się przekąski.

Potter siadł obok Draco, skrzyżował kolana i odwrócił się do niego. Draco miał ochotę go wyśmiać, ale powstrzymał się, w ostatniej chwili maskując uśmiech i wykrzywiając usta w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

-Zaczniemy od krótkiego wykładu.

-Ty się świetnie przy tym bawisz, Potter – przerwał mu Draco z udawanym wyrzutem.

W rzeczywistości był już lekko podirytowany.

-Przyznam, że jest w tym coś przewrotnie satysfakcjonującego. Wiem coś, o czym _ty_ nie masz zielonego pojęcia i _ja_ muszę ci to _tłumaczyć_.

-Wróć do Hogwartu, zostań nauczycielem Mugoloznawstwa – Draco zignorował przytyk. - Jestem pewien, że z twoim nazwiskiem przedmiot stanie się nagle nadzwyczaj popularny.

-Myślałem o tym – Potter postąpił tak samo, ignorując komentarz Draco, a jego oczy rozbłysły przez moment, przyjmując wyzwanie – ale nauczanie _ciebie_ daje mi z pewnością więcej satysfakcji.

-Potter – zaczął Draco ostrzegawczo – przejdź do meritum.

Potter odchrząknął teatralnie.

-Telewizor. To jest to coś na tej ścianie.

-Słyszałem, że masz mi powiedzieć czym jest film.

-Nie przerywaj mi, Malfoy. Dzięki temu urządzeniu można oglądać filmy. Film to... Chyba jednak pokażę ci czym jest film, zamiast mówić.

-Chyba jednak byłbyś beznadziejnym wykładowcą.

-Malfoy – Potter brzmiał ostrzegawczo.

-Co? - zapytał Draco niewinnie.

Obserwował jak Potter wstaje wzdychając lekko i rozluźnia spięte w wyrazie irytacji mięśnie twarzy. Podszedł do telewizora i dotknął go palcem gdzieś w rogu. Ciemna tafla szkła nagle rozbłysła kolorami i jego oczom ukazała się twarz mężczyzny, a jego niski, dźwięczny głos zaczął relacjonować jakieś wydarzenia z przeszłości.

-Mogłeś powiedzieć, że to obraz – wyrzucił mu Draco. - Z tą różnicą, że ten łatwo da się uciszyć. Na Abraxasa nie ma zaklęcia, trzeba go było wynieść do północnego skrzydła, żeby gości nie straszył. Wariat.

Potter uniósł brwi zdziwiony, by po chwili roześmiać się lekko.

-To nie jest obraz. Obrazy mugoli się nie ruszają i nie wydają dźwięków. To telewizor. Spójrz.

Potter wziął do ręki jakiś przedmiot i wcisnął jakiś wystający ...przycisk. Obraz na telewizorze się zmienił, chociaż ramka pozostała ta sama. Draco nigdy nie widział dwóch obrazów w takiej samej ramie. Telewizor pokazywał scenę z prowincjonalnego miasteczka z połowy zeszłego wieku.

-To jest pilot. Tu zmieniasz kanały, a tu regulujesz głośność – instruował go Potter. - To działa tak. Mugole kręcą materiał kamerą i później wysyłają do takich odbiorników.

-Czekaj. Kręcą materiał?

Potter przyłożył dłonie do twarzy w wyrazie bezsilności.

-Nie bierz dosłownie wszystkiego co usłyszysz. Pilot – Potter wskazał na urządzenie w swojej dłoni. - Może być pilot do telewizora, ale może być też pilot w samolocie. No tak, nie wiesz co to samolot. Inaczej, zamek! Zamek taki jak Hogwart, zamek w drzwiach i zamek w spodniach. - Draco popędził go gestem dając do zrozumienia, że Merlinie, nie jest głupi, załapał. - Więc kiedy kręcą materiał, to nagrywają ...tworzą film, zapisując na specjalnej płytce obraz i dźwięk – tak, wiem, że masz przed oczami łazienkowe kafelki, ale to inna płytka – i przez kable, takie długie sznurki, ten zapis obrazu i dźwięku jest przesyłany do twojego telewizora. Malfoy, to jest bardziej męczące niż myślisz, takie tłumaczenie... - poskarżył się Potter.

-To dobrze – Draco spojrzał na niego zadowolony. - Wysil się trochę. Też chcę mieć z tego odrobinę _satysfakcji_.

Potter prychnął pod nosem. Oddał mu pilota i usiadł na swoim poprzednim miejscu.

-Masz, pobaw się.

Draco wywrócił oczami, ale wziął pilot i wypróbował przyciski. Próbował udawać znudzonego, ale telewizor okazał się być ciekawym wynalazkiem. Nie skomentował tego jednak nawet słowem.

-Mogę was zostawić sam na sam – zadrwił w końcu Potter.

-O co ci chodzi? - Draco przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na Pottera.

Nadal dziwnie się czuł przebywając z nim.

-Masz coś do jedzenia?

-Nie.

-To idź po coś. Mam ci film pokazać, to musisz współpra...

-Czy ty się dobrze czujesz? - Draco przerwał mu spokojnym, opanowanym i iście malfoysko władczym tonem głosu.

Podziałało.

-Malfoy. Na pewno masz coś do jedzenia. Jestem po pracy. Głodny. Będziemy siedzieć przed telewizorem przez ponad dwie godziny, sam zgłodniejesz. Jeśli nic nie masz, to idziemy na zakupy. Obaj.

Draco westchnął.

-Kostek. Przygotuj coś – powiedział gdy tylko zjawił się skrzat.

Spojrzał na Pottera, ale ten wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym na moment pojawił się skrzat.

-Tak, wziąłem ze sobą skrzata. Chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że wpuszczę do domu mugola pozwalając mu sprzątać moje rzeczy?

Potter otrząsnął się.

-Masz skrzata? - jakby nie słyszał tego co przed chwilą powiedział Draco, więc nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

-Na pewno nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie jak sprzątasz sam – uśmiechnął się nerwowo.

Draco już miał skomentować jego dziwną reakcję kiedy przypomniał sobie Zgredka, kuzyna Kostka, i jego przyjaźń z Potterem. Śmierć skrzata z ręki Bellatrix Lestrange i wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w Malfoy Manor. Odwrócił wzrok zażenowany.

-Za pięć minut się zacznie. Gdzie twój skrzat? - Potter doszedł do siebie i Draco też wziął się w garść, spychając wspomnienia na krańce świadomości, gdzie ich miejsce. Po chwili pyknęło i półmisek pełen różnego rodzaju ciastek, dzbanek z sokiem i dwie szklanki pojawiły się na stoliku przed nimi.

Potter odebrał pilot z jego ręki i włączył któryś z kanałów.

-Telewizor ma to do siebie, że nie możesz decydować co w nim leci. To dostawca decyduje co oglądasz – kontynuował. - Żeby wiedzieć co będą puszczać musisz kupić gazetę telewizyjną, jasne?

-Yhm – mruknął Draco w odpowiedzi, przełykając właśnie ciastko.

-O, zaczęło się. Obejrzymy „Gwiezdne Wojny". To seria, ale łatwo się połapać. Mugole wyobrażają sobie w ten sposób przyszłość. Czasy gdy już opuszczą Ziemię i poznają mieszkańców innych planet. Spodoba ci się, zobaczysz.

-Po co oni oglądają te całe filmy?

-Dla rozrywki! - Potter odpowiedział jakby to było oczywiste. - A po co ty czytasz książki? - zerknął w stronę leżącego na stoliku kawowym tomiku.

Draco prychnął tylko i odwrócił się w stronę ekranu. Oglądanie filmu wciągnęło go tak, że nie ruszył się z fotela do końcowych napisow.

Gdy film się skończył Potter pożegnał się i wyszedł. Śmiał się, że teraz Draco nie odejdzie od telewizora nawet na krok. Draco przełączał kanały aż znalazł coś interesującego, polecił Kostkowi przynieść kupione przez siebie ciasto i rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie.

#

Potter nie pojawił się w ciągu następnego tygodnia ani razu. Draco rzeczywiście sporo czasu spędził przed telewizorem przypuszczając, że Potter daje mu czas, żeby poznać wszystkie możliwości urządzenia, ale czasem miał co do tego wątpliwości. Ignorował niejasne przeczucie i koncentrował się na sporządzaniu receptur. Odrył ciekawy kanał, na którym przez cały czas ktoś gotuje i stosując się do rady Pottera (choć nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą) zaczął przyrządzać posiłki.

W jakimś stopniu zastępowały mu eliksiry.

Czytał też książki, w ogromnych ilościach. Zabijał czas pogrążając się w lekturze. To nie tak, że nie wychodził z domu. Codziennie rano fundował sobie spacer po okolicy, wstępując do księgarni po nowe tytuły, czasem zaczynał czytać w parku, czasem, z powodu pogody lub szczególnie złego humoru, wracał do mieszkania nie zbaczając z trasy i szybko rozsiadał się w fotelu. Dni mijały, aż w końcu, około południa tego dnia, zorientował się, że jest sobota.


End file.
